


Lost in the Middle of Nowhere

by LesbianLametron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Allura/Romelle - Freeform, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLametron/pseuds/LesbianLametron
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and usually he has a big party to celebrate. This year, he doesn't want that. He wants to spend it with his favorite person in the world, his best friend, the boy he's pinning after for three years. Officially, that is, he probably fell for the other a long time ago. Early on the morning of July 28th, Lance shows up on Hunk's doorstep with Coffee and asks for Hunk to join him on a birthday road trip.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	Lost in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an online zine, Tidal Waves, for Lance's birthday and I TOTALLY forgot to post this on here when we were allowed to. I'm really bad at that sometimes. :P

Lance rocked back and forth on his heels, clutching two steaming lattes in his hands. It was just past eight am on July 28th, the air was slightly cool, but it was warming up quickly. He used his foot to knock on his best friend’s door and shot him a quick text so he’d answer the door instead of his parents. 

A few moments later, he was met with a very sleepy Hunk, hair still messed up from a night pressed against the pillow. He yawned and rubbed his eye, adjusting to the sunlight. “Happy birthday. Did we have plans? I don’t remember setting anything up and I’m sorry if I forgot.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head to stop his friend from panicking. Hunk hated more than anything to upset anyone. “I’m kidnapping you for the day.” He handed Hunk his coffee and nodded to his car parked in the driveway behind them.” 

“What if I say no?” 

“You’d really deny me the only thing present I really want on my birthday?” Lance stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes at Hunk, knowing his friend’s resolve would never hold up. 

Hunk bit his lip, hiding his smile and pretending to think it over. They both knew he was already sold the minute Lance had shown up. 

Lance had to try so hard not to focus on it. Hunk looked so cute when he did that, but Lance would never dare tell him. Hunk was the most important person in his life and he’d never want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship. Going to separate colleges this past year had been torture and the thoughts of crossing that line were more present in his mind than ever. Of course he’d want to spend his birthday with his favorite person. 

“I suppose I’m free today. Are we picking up Keith and James too?” 

“No. I don’t want to put up with their flirty bickering on my birthday. I want it to be just the two of us. July is already ending and we’ll have to go back to college soon.” 

He caught Hunk’s eyes lighting up for a moment, but he couldn’t make out the emotion in them. The hopeless romantic inside of him hoped the words ‘just the two of us’ had given Hunk butterflies like they did to him. 

“Okay. Are you at least going to tell me what we’re doing or where we are going?” 

Lance smirked, “Nope. Go get dressed, bring your wallet, keys and some sunglasses. It’s a surprise.” 

“It feels the opposite of what we should be doing for your birthday. I should be surprising you.” 

“I’m celebrating my last year as a teenager and I wanted to plan it. I’ll wait here, don’t take too long.” 

Hunk rolled his eyes at Lance and turned to go inside, leaving Lance on his front porch. Lance smiled to himself and sat down, facing away from the door. He slowly sipped his latte, lavishing in the flavors of espresso and caramel, his favorite combo. 0

The door opened behind him about ten minutes later. Lance tipped his head back looking at his friend upside down, but even from that distorted view he thanked the heavens that Hunk was wearing a tank top. Every time he got a view of those wonderfully sculpted biceps, he imagined them holding him tight and never letting go. If only he could say it, he bet Hunk’s embrace would be the safest place in the world. Hunk slung the backpack over his shoulder and Lance let out a little chuckle. Spontaneity wasn’t his friend’s strong suit and he probably packed another outfit, jacket, and probably some different shoes in there. Hunk wanted to be prepared for anything, it was cute. 

Lance quickly recovered and stood up, “Okay, let’s get going, we have a big day ahead of us.” 

“Still giving me no details?” 

He shook his head and walked to the car, not looking back, knowing Hunk was probably giving him a face, but following anyway. Hunk slid into the passenger seat, handing Lance one of his handmade blueberry scones, Lance’s favorite. 

“I thought you might have missed breakfast in your excitement to get over here.”   
  
“I did, thanks.” Lance took a big bite and sighed in bliss as he started driving. He pulled out onto the main road and then headed east, a way most people didn’t travel. He knew it led mostly to farms and cornfields, but he’d never really explored it. 

“You don’t even know where we are going, do you?” Hunk said after a moment, starting to piece it all together. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I thought it would be fun to drive with no plans and see where we end up.” Lance waited for Hunk to protest, but he didn’t. He seemed to either be okay with it or he was putting up with it because it was what Lance wanted. Hunk always made a big deal out of birthdays, making sure his friends enjoyed themselves and got what they truly wanted. 

“Now I see why you didn’t invite Keith, this would drive him crazy.” Hunk chuckled, and rolled down the window, enjoying the summer breeze and the pop music playing on the radio. 

“Exactly,” Lance grinned, _Well, partially, but mostly because I just wanted to be alone with you._ They chatted about school and what they hoped to accomplish in the upcoming year. The road stretched on and green grassy fields passed by on either side. It seemed they were not coming upon anything interesting, but Lance gauged that Hunk didn’t mind, they were just enjoying being with one another. Finally, forty five minutes later, they came upon a small town, barely more than a few streets, but lined with interesting family run shops. 

They both exchanged a look, impressed that they there was something there. “Did you know about this place? It’s cute.” 

“No, I was just driving, making random turns when I felt like. We should check it out, looks fun.” 

“I’m down, sounds fun.” 

With that confirmation, Lance pulled into an empty parking space and they got out, both stretching out from the long drive. 

Of course Lance watched Hunk’s muscles contract as he stretched, tracing every inch with his eyes. He was so far gone and so in trouble. This was exactly what he wanted for his birthday, but a sliver of doubt in the back of his mind made him worry that this would only end in heartbreak. He knew Hunk would never intentionally hurt him, but he didn’t know if he could handle the direction. 

“Want to get a real breakfast? I could definitely use another cup of coffee.” He asked, pretending he was just looking over at his friend to ask him a question. 

“Sure birthday boy, lead the way.” Hunk grinned at him and gestured with his arm for lance to go first. 

Lance rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against Hunk’s as he passed. “Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean we need to do everything I want. I want you to have fun too.” 

“I’m having fun because you are.” 

Hunk said those things so simply and casually with a warm smile like sunshine that internally made Lance swoon. It just wasn’t fair. Friends shouldn’t do that, but he could be misinterpreting everything. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Lance responded, glad he was walking in front of Hunk so his friend wouldn’t see his blush. 

“I’m just being honest, I don’t care if it comes off cheesy.”

_Of course you don’t see it that way._ Lance rolled his eyes and they walked into the small, but populated cafe. They ordered pancakes, chocolate chip for Lance and pumpkin pancakes for Hunk. He loved that this place had pumpkin pancakes despite it being summer, most of their usual places only had them seasonally. 

“I feel like I’ve hardly seen you all summer.” 

“Lance, we’ve hung out like every week.” 

“I know, but it’s mostly with everyone else. Going to the pool, taking drives, staying out all night to catch the sunrise, and whatever other shenanigans we get into. Someone else is almost always there. Whether it’s James, dragging Keith along as well, or Matt and Shiro, or Pidge, if we can drag her out that basement.” 

They both smiled at the thought of Pidge tinkering around with random things in her workshop and the look she’d always give them, when they interrupted one of her projects with their random schemed. 

“I guess, lately, I feel like we haven’t spent any time just us.” 

Hunk smiled and nodded, “I see what you mean.” 

“So, you’ve told me about your classes and friends you’ve made, but what about a significant other? Anyone catch your eye? Anyone that I’ll have to be a third wheel to over holiday breaks?” Lance ask it like he was teasing, but he really just wanted to know for his own selfish reasons. 

“Not at the moment.” Hunk replied dreamily as if he was looking forward to something happening in the near future. He smiled warmly at Lance and took a bite of the pancakes that were just placed down in front of him. 

“What is that supposed to mean? Do you have some crush at school you’re not telling me about?” Lance continued with his light, teasing banter, but inside he felt as if his heart was one moment away from crumbling. 

“No, but who knows? Maybe someone will come along when I’m not expecting it.” 

His heart managed to stay together with the ‘no’, but he was even more confused. _What does he mean? I feel like there is someone he likes, someone he’s waiting for._

“You talk about boys and girls you flirt with at your uni, did anything come of any of those?” Hunk asked, interrupting Lance’s swirling thoughts. 

“Not yet. I haven’t really found anyone there worth a second date.” Lance decided to be just as airy and cryptic as Hunk was with his answer. Sometimes he left little subtle clues as if he wanted Hunk to find out his feelings. It would be easier that way, then he wouldn’t have to take the leap on his own. 

There was a silence that lingered between them, both froze for a moment and gazed into the other’s eyes. It might have been Lance’s imagination but he swore that Hunk had leaned closer to him, just a little. The table still separated them and Lance had a vision of both of them standing up and meeting in the middle, sharing a light kiss over the table. It happened in a flash like a small part of a movie montage then it was gone, and Lance realized he’d been staring too long. He quickly looked down at his plate and hoped he wasn’t noticeably blushing. Then he changed the topic, and their conversation stayed surface level, staying away from anything romantic. 

Hunk paid for their breakfast, despite Lance’s protests, but Hunk wouldn’t let his friend pay on his birthday. They thanked the waitstaff and wandered back outside, searching the few blocks of shops, trying to figure out what to do next. 

Lance spotted a lone tattoo shop on the opposite corner for them and got a mischievous grin on his face, “Do you want to do something spontaneous and possibly stupid?” 

Hunk followed Lance’s gaze across the street and shook his head, “No. no way.” 

“Well, I want to get something! You’ve got to be my emotional support.” 

“Man, you really are feeling spontaneous today. If this is what you want, I’ll support you.” Hunk was grinning as Lance grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the shop. 

Lance wanted to ‘accidentally’ slip his hand into Hunk’s feeling his warm hand within his own, but his self-control, barely hanging on, made him refrain. “It’ll be fun and I’ve been wanting a tattoo for a long time. My birthday and our adventure seems like the perfect time to get one!

They walked into the shop and were greeted by a young woman, just a few years older than them with light brown skin and soft white hair. She wore it up in a bun at the top of her head and Lance wondered if she dyed it that color. “Hi! Today is my birthday and I’m looking to get a tattoo.” 

“Can I see an ID?” She asked, thinking he was pretending to be older than he was. Lance handed over his driver’s license and she confirmed the date. “Oh, good, you’re nineteen, I just had to be sure. You have no idea how many kids under eighteen I get here, thinking that a small town tattoo shop wouldn’t check IDs or fall for fake ones.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. 

If Lance wasn’t completely head over heels for Hunk, he would have flirted with her immediately. “I can imagine.” 

Hunk looked over at Lance and raised an eyebrow as if he too was surprised that Lance’s tone wasn’t flirty in the slightest.

“Well, happy birthday. I’m Allura and I own this shop with my wife, we’re both the place’s primary artists. She’s off today so I’ll be doing your tattoo. What are you thinking of getting?” 

“I really want something with waves and water, I’ve always felt calmest when I can be near water. My grandparents still live in Cuba and my family visits them every year in the winter and the beach near their house is stunning.” Lance started to describe the beach in the most detailed way he could.

Allura started sketching as she listened to Lance describe his second home. He was so adorably passionate about it and she remembered when she got her first tattoo, gripping the table as Romelle etched the pink flowers onto her shoulder blade. It was right after they opened the shop and reminded her of place they met. 

Lance watched her work and a small vignette of a near identical copy of the beach appeared on the paper. “That’s perfect! I didn’t even have to show you a picture.” He pulled out his phone and showed her a snapshot anyway. 

“You have a way with words and described it well.” She looked at Hunk, “are you looking to get something as well? We’re slow at this time so it’s just me here, you’ll have to wait until his is done. It’s small enough that it shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Oh, no.” Hunk quickly shook his head, “I don’t do well with pain or needles.” 

She shrugged and gestured for Lance to come back so they could get started. “Your boyfriend is welcome to come back as well.”

“What? No! We’re just friends—he’s my best friend!” Lance jumped in quickly and knew he was for sure blushing this time. He looked over at Hunk and saw the same pink coloring on his cheeks as well. He knew why he was blushing, but why was Hunk blushing? Maybe he was just embarrassed by the situation. _Yeah, that’s all it is,_ Lance assured himself so he wouldn’t get his hopes up, they would be too painful when they came crashing down. 

Allura got everything situated as Lance sat down and pressed the template against Lance’s shoulder, just under his collarbone. The transfer paper left blue marks on his skin and Lance love the placement already. “It’ll look nice there.” She smiled reassuringly at him and then prepped her tattoo gun, “ready?” 

“Let’s do it!” Lance cheerily agreed, trying to sound more confident than he felt. He sucked in a sharp breath the minute the needles made contact with his skin. 

“You okay?” Allura asked, knowing that the first tattoo is pretty painful. 

“Yeah, I want this, keep going.” Lance gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt warmth against his palm and big fingers slotting between his own. His eyes snapped open and his heart kicked into high gear when he saw Hunk holding his hand. 

“I thought it might help.” 

“Talking can help too, it can distract you from focusing only on the pain.” Allura chimed in and started asking them about college and other small talk. She told them about studying art in college and the pink flowers that grew by the lake just outside the city limits. She had gone there to sketch and met her future wife, Romelle, who was already there to draw on such a beautiful, clear day. 

The story made Lance smile, but his main focus was on the sensation of Hunk’s soft hands against his own, their words take a backseat to his joy. Getting a tattoo and this pain was worth it just for Hunk to hold his hand. Sure it was just for support, but Lance was over the moon about it anyway. Time seemed to stand still and fly by at the same time. 

“There.” Allura shut off the gun and wiped the tattoo one last time with a paper towel. She directed his attention to the mirror behind them. “All finished.” 

Hunk let go of his hand to let him stand up and Lance’s hand felt cold and empty the moment they parted. The beach scene on his shoulder took his breath away and she had captured his childhood on that beach so perfectly. “I love it, Allura, it’s stunning.” 

“Thank you, I’m happy you like it. This part is always so nerve-wracking for a tattoo artist. I invest so much time into it and they could hate it.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible, your work is beautiful.” Lance murmured and then he turned to Hunk, “what do you think?” 

Hunk smiled, “I love it and I’ve only been there that one winter break I convinced my mom to let me go with you, but it captures it perfectly. It suits you.” 

“Right?” He grinned at Hunk’s affirmation, “you know...it’s not too late. Last chance?” 

“I wouldn’t know what to get.” 

Lance was surprised that Hunk didn’t outright refuse it this time. Maybe he was also caught up in the spontaneity of their adventure day. Hunk was usually the stable, rational one, but he had his moments where he went along with Lance’s schemes. “I think a sunflower would suit you. Right here.” Lance touched the space on Hunk’s forearm right below where his veins stood out on his wrist.” 

“As long as it’s a small one, let’s do it.” Hunk slid into the chair and nodded at Allura. He had the same reaction as Lance when the needles made contact. He grabbed Lance’s hand right away, squeezing hard, but Lance didn’t mind. 

He watched as Allura filled into the black outlines with yellow to color the petals and he loved that golden hue against Hunk’s dark skin. The color was so stunning on him. He got to hold his crush’s hand for the second time in the span of just a few minutes and he was sad when Hunk’s tattoo was finished much quicker than his own.

Allura helped them wrap their tattoos and gave them care instructions. She pulled Lance aside after they paid, telling Hunk there was something she’d forgotten to tell Lance about his tattoo specifically. 

“I say go for it. He likes you too.” Allura whispered and winked at him. 

“Really?” 

“Really. Happy birthday and if you can’t say it out loud, just kiss him. That worked for Romelle and I.” 

Lance nodded, but he was still nervous. Her confirmation of the possible mutual feelings between them had given him confidence. Maybe he would say something. He waved to her one last time and followed Hunk outside. They spent the rest of the day exploring the town, buying silly outfits at the local second hand shop, and ended the day with candles and cupcakes. Today was definitely a birthday that Lance would never forget. 

* * *

Lance lingered on Hunk’s front porch as he dropped him off. It felt reminiscent of a date, hesitating on the steps for a kiss. His eyes had probably wandered to Hunk’s lips too many times than was socially acceptable, but he couldn’t help it. There were moments of the day that felt so much like a date and Lance hadn’t been fumbling over himself to impress Hunk like he would with others. Things were so easy and natural, except for that invisible line on the ground between friendship and more. Right now it felt more rigid than ever. He knew he should have say goodbye in the car, not walking Hunk to his door, tempting himself more than today already had. 

“Today was the most fun I’ve had in awhile. I enjoyed you not having a huge party. We still could this weekend if this didn’t exactly measure up to that.”

“No. It was better than any party. I missed not being in school with you and not having a built in partner for projects. This was exactly what I wanted.” _Well, almost exactly. I really want another present, but I’ve asked so much of you already. Could I ask for just one more thing?_

“Exactly?” 

It was one word with the inflection of a question and Hunk seemed to read that there was an unspoken longing in Lance’s eyes. Sometimes he hated that Hunk was so perceptive when it came to others’ feelings, especially when it came to childhood friends. “Maybe there’s one little thing I didn’t get to do today. It’s too selfish to ask.” 

“Lance, Come on. You should know by now that I’d do anything for you, especially on your birthday. No one has always been there for me like you have.”

Those words sounded way more than friendship or maybe that was just Lance projecting his own feelings onto Hunk. “After I ask this, promise will still be friends if you don’t want to. I would never want to lose you over something like this. I don’t know how I could go on without you in my life.” 

“Whoa, Lance, breathe. Whatever it is, I promise we’ll be fine.” Hunk placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, steadying him, and trying to calm down his nervous rambling.

Lance’s chest trembled as he took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “Would you ever want to kiss me?” 

It was clear by the surprise that washed over Hunk’s face that the question was the last thing he’d expected Lance to say. Lance was ready to backtrack and say it was a joke or he was practicing it for someone else. Hunk would never believe those and his heart sank at the thought of this causing a rift between them despite what Hunk had just promised. 

Yet it would be easy to throw themselves back into separate lives at their respective universities and naturally grow apart. He would hate it, but he could do it if it came to that. 

“I almost did several times today.” 

Lance had been so lost in his fear and self-doubt, he almost missed this words. They sank in suddenly and Lance realized every time Hunk’s gaze had lingered on his face just a couple seconds too long hadn’t just been his imagination. 

“Would you kiss me right now?” 

“I’d want nothing more.” 

Those words sent relief washing over Lance’s body like a tidal wave, he finally had the confirmation he’d been waiting for. His breath caught in his throat as Hunk placed his hands on his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Lance lingered for a moment, finally understanding the look of affection in Hunk’s beautiful honey eyes. He stood on his toes and closed the space as Hunk leaned in as well. The kiss wasn’t awkward or weird in the slightest, it was like the universe was screaming ‘ _finally’_ inside their hearts. Lance finally got the birthday wish he’d been blowing out his candles to since he was sixteen.


End file.
